


The Unexpected Hero

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale about a hero nobody expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Hero

There once lived a complete failure. He could not do a single thing right, he was completely despised. Despite this, he managed to join the army. At the time a great war between humans and unnamed invaders who wanted to destroy humanity. The humans were escaping when only twenty of the ships were left. 

As they flew off five more were shot from the invaders. When he looked out of the window he saw the ships fall from the sky. He stood up suddenly and ran to the other end of the ship were an opening was. The others on the ship saw him running over, they urged him not to jump off. But he simply smiled right before he jumped out. 

He landed on an invader ship, shooting the pilot. He jumped off again and as he fell, he shot down more ships. As he fell right past one, he cut it in two with the massive sword in his hands. He took out two knives from his ankle. He threw them at other invader ships, hitting the pilot with surprising precision.

He shot down another ten ships with the last of his bullets, and threw his gun at one right below him, hitting a crucial part of it and breaking it. He landed on the ground and ran at the massive army that was once below him. As he ran through them, they fell down to his sword. When he finally reached the end of them he smiled and fell to his knees.

He died there knowing that he had turned the tide of the war, saving the world. They built a statue where he had died, telling him how he was once useless and how nobody had cared about him. But despite this, he faced the impossible odds and succeeded. There on the plaque, as the title it read "The Unexpected Hero".


End file.
